Network-enabled computing devices with graphical user interfaces, such as computer workstations and cellular telephones, often provide users with a web browser to view and interact with Internet web pages. Web pages are often defined by the website developer to be displayed in a specific manner that may not be ideal for all users. Some web browsers provide users with the ability to override certain functions and attributes of web pages, such as preventing the display of distracting ads. However, current web browsers are incapable of displaying just the portions of web pages a user selects.